falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Sierra Madre casino
|terminal =Sierra Madre Casino terminal entries |footer = }} The Sierra Madre casino is a part of the Sierra Madre Casino hotel in 2281. Layout The main (first) floor of the casino section has the gaming tables and machines, cashier counter, electrical closet, and a vending machine in the center of the room. The second floor has a lounge area just above with a bar. Behind the bar is a corridor with a stairway to the third floor straight ahead, and the personnel and security offices to the right (west). On the third floor there is the locked entrance to the Cantina Madrid kitchen, another security office with a hologram control terminal for the office guard, a medical office with an auto-doc, and through the medical office, a small set of stairs down to a door. The casino floor has three exits: the main double-doors to the casino lobby, another upstairs on the second floor southwest past the offices, (that leads to the west end of the second floor Lobby) and the third exit is behind the medical office on the third floor and down a few steps (that leads to the east end of the second floor lobby). There are three security holograms patrolling the inside of the casino: one near the entrance and the bar stairs, another in the second floor office area, and a third by the electrical closet and cashier counter. Once the power is activated, the security holograms will disappear and hologram dealers become visible behind the blackjack tables and roulette wheels, making the casino games available to play. A cashier hologram appears behind the cashier's window that exchanges pre-War money for Sierra Madre chips. Hologram emitter locations To make exploring the casino easier and safer, the security holograms can be removed by destroying (or manually disabling) their emitters (the small bright blue discs) one by one. There are three emitters in the casino section, one for each hologram. The emitter for the bar stairs guard hologram is located over the west railing from the lounge area on the second floor, on the surface of one of the rafters, facing upwards. The second emitter, which is for the personnel offices/security offices guard hologram, is located between the personnel office and the security office on the second floor, on the top of the wall behind the doorway, facing to the south. The third emitter, for the closet/cashier counter guard hologram, is on the first floor, hiding just a few steps from the electrical closet door, in the corner, facing upwards. The utmost care should be used; if the emitters are shot, the rest of the holograms will be alerted. Gambling Games * The Sierra Madre Casino offers Blackjack, Roulette, and Slots. Only four of the slot machines are functional, however. Blackjack tables can be found in a separate room across from the vending machine. Unlike the casinos in the Strip, the maximum bet for roulette is 100 chips and only 25 chips for the slots. However, you still have a maximum bet of 200 on the blackjack table. Rewards and ban As the player character earns chips, the casino offers increasing comps and gifts: * 2,500+ chips: One wine and one Scotch * 5,000+ chips: pre-War parkstroller outfit and a pre-War hat * 7,500+ chips: Complimentary voucher Winning 10,000+ chips will result in a permanent ban on playing games in the casino. Receiving a complimentary voucher (worth 1000 chips) unlocks the means to redeem the vouchers at vending machines. This must be done if you want to be able to redeem the vouchers you'll receive at the abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker upon completion of the add-on. Notable loot Notes * By jumping over the railing from the lounge area and walking on the beams criss-crossing over the main part of the casino floor, it is possible to jump down behind the cashier's window and pick the safe (hard). * Unlike the casinos in New Vegas or Primm, the hologram cashier pays out in pre-War money instead of caps, but still 1:1. As pre-War money is worth 10 caps each, this makes the jackpot far higher than any other casinos, at 100,000 caps. * In the backroom where the poker tables are, you can hear a disembodied sound of somebody shaking dice in their hand and rolling it on the craps table. It seems to come from the craps table nearest the doorway of the room in the back of the casino. * Being banned from gambling does not affect the progress of completing The Courier Who Broke the Bank. * Getting three oranges in the slots may result in a loss of 25 chips. * Getting two oranges and a grape in the slots may result in an orange jackpot. Appearances The Sierra Madre Casino appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money. Gallery Sierra Madre casino.jpg deadmoneyscreen_09B.jpg|The Sierra Madre sign after the Great War Sierra_Madre_Sig_-_Pre-war.png|The Sierra Madre sign before the Great War SierraMadreCasinoBeforeTheWar.png|The Sierra Madre Casino, as shown in the introduction scene of the add-on Vending machine code - Scotch.jpg|Vending machine code - "Scotch" Vending machine code - Vodka.jpg|Vending machine code - "Vodka" Vending machine code - Wine.jpg|Vending machine code - "Wine" Guns and Bullets Sierra Madre Casino.jpg|Guns and Bullets Tumblers Today Sierra Madre Casino.jpg|Tumblers Today Category:Dead Money locations Category:Fallout: New Vegas casinos de:Sierra Madre-Kasino es:Casino Sierra Madre ru:«Сьерра-Мадре» — казино uk:«С'єрра-Мадре» — казино